New Earth
| Creators = Marv Wolfman; George Pérez | First = Crisis on Infinite Earths #11 | Overview = New Earth was the mainstream reality of the DC Multiverse between 1986 and 2011, starting during the Crisis on Infinite Earths and ending with Flashpoint. | History = In the Beginning New Earth formed approximately 10 billion years after the Big Bang, following the destruction of the Multiverse in the Crisis on Infinite Earths and the restarting of a single positive matter universe (paired with the Antimatter Universe). The new history of the New Earth Universe was primarily the history of Earth-One, with additional aspects of Earth-Two, Earth-Four, Earth-S, and Earth-X folded in. As a result, although it superficially resembled the Pre-Crisis Earth-One, it was, in fact, a new Earth. Following the universe's creation, the Lords of Order and the Lords of Chaos emerge. Sentient beings begin to arise, and the Endless enter the universe. Five billion years ago Believing the Source could be a threat to them, the Old Gods of Urgrund split the Source into its positive component, still called the Source, and its negative component, the Anti-Life. After the Source regains its strength, it compels the Old Gods of the Third World to descend into war, but one of them, Gog, flees their home-world, crashing on Earth. Finally, there came a time when the Old Gods died, destroying themselves and their world. Its remains are shunted into an alternate universe called the Fourth World, eventually forming into the worlds Apokolips and New Genesis. The Maltusans, an immortal race of beings, settle the planet Oa, at the center of the Universe. In time, they discover the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, and succeed in building the Central Power Battery. One day, the Malthusan scientist Krona observes the beginning of the universe, but his machine is struck by energy which causes the universe to "be born old". Krona is sentenced to existence as an energy life form. The Male Malthusans dedicate themselves to combating evil where it rises, becoming the Oans. Following a battle with Parallax, the sentient embodiment of fear, the Oans believe that it would be best to suppress emotions, least they interfere with their judement. The females declare that a life without love is blasphemy, and depart Oa, becoming the Zamarons. The Oans eventually create the Manhunters to patrol the universe. Three billion years ago Following the Massacre of Sector 666 and the failure of the Manhunters, the Oans decide that a sentient force is needed to combat evil whenever it rises. A group of Oans favoring a more proactive approach depart, eventually becoming the Controllers. The Oans who remain become the Guardians of the Universe. After a short lived force called the Halla, the Guardians form the Green Lantern Corps. ---- Ancient History 5–7 Million Years Ago The ''Homo'' genus diverged from the australopithecines about 2 million years ago in Africa. Scientists have estimated that humans branched off from their common ancestor with chimpanzees—the only other living hominins—about 5–7 million years ago. Several typological species of Homo, now extinct, evolved. These include Homo erectus, which inhabited Asia, and Homo neanderthalensis, which inhabited Europe. Another theory states that the alien White Martians may have been involved in genetically manipulating human genetic code, thus stimulating their evolutionary progress. It was also at this time that Martian colonists established the settlement known as Z'onn Z'orr in the region of Antarctica. The citadel was soon abandoned as the Martians returned to outer space and remained undiscovered for millions of years. Ibid 1,000,000 Years Ago The Time Trapper takes a slice of time containing entire New Earth Universe and over the millennia prunes the resulting Pocket Universe down to Earth and Krypton as part of an elaborate plan to destroy the Legion of Super-Heroes. 400,000–250,000 Years Ago Archaic Homo sapiens evolved between 400,000 and 250,000 years ago. The dominant view among scientists is the recent African origin of modern humans (RAO) that H. sapiens evolved in Africa and spread across the globe, replacing populations of H. erectus and H. neanderthalensis. 143,000 BCE Two powerful Atlantean mystics named Calculha and Majistra became the most powerful sorcerers in the world. Calculha, a follower of the light, manipulated White Magic, while his only living equal, Majistra was a practitioner of the dark arts. Through their influence, Atlantis flourished and grew into an advanced community unlike any other on the planet. Although magic was the dominant means of power throughout the continent, noted intellectuals began to recognize the wisdom of science. While the rest of the world had yet to benefit from inventions such as the wheel, the Atlanteans were already developing highly advanced technological wonders. Legend has it that the Atlanteans even managed to combine science and sorcery to create the world's first space-craft. This vessel is thought to have left the planet Earth some 50,000 years ago. Some have speculated that the crew of this craft may have populated the nearby human worlds of Rann, Thanagar, and Krypton. 48,000 BCE Vandar Adg (Vandal Savage) was a caveman and leader of the Blood Tribe who was born 50,000 years ago. A mysterious meteor crashed to the ground, bathing him in radiation, and granting him incredible intellect and immortality. An observer from the Bear Tribe would later approach that same meteorite and become Savage's eternal nemesis, the Immortal Man, possessing the power to resurrect as a new persona every time he is killed. 40,000 BCE Some New Gods (by time travel) Between these New Gods was Orion, who was born circa 400 years ago; Very probably Metron user his Mobius Chair, which is endowed with time and space travel. visited and experimented upon an early Neanderthal named Aurakles, endowing him with abilities far beyond normal humans and providing him with technology beyond the capabilities of his fellow Neanderthals, all in order so that he could lead his people and defend the Earth for centuries. And so Aurakles became the world's first superhero, battling against the 666 Monsters of Chaos. 33,000 BCE ]] Back in the Stone Age, a Cro-Magnon son was born to Neanderthal Ne-Ahn: Anthro, the First Boy.Wikipedia - The oldest definitely dated specimen is from 34,000–36,000 years ago. Batman, who had been sent back in time during Final Crisis, was able to witness the passing of Anthro into old age. , see excerpt The modern era earth elemental, Alec Holland had likewise been cast backward through time and witnessed clans of Cro-Magnan waging war against South American Neanderthal tribes, eradicating them and their culture from the world. During this time, the shaman Rheelai (possibly the last Neanderthal) crafted two relics of great mystical import. The first was a polished amber stone which later became known as the Claw of Aelkhünd; the second was a golden cup which would one day become the fabled Holy Grail of Christian lore. 30,000 BCE A caveman returns to his home after a harrowing day of hunting. Having lost the use of his arm in battle, he feels weak and ashamed. His pregnant mate tries to console him, but her pity only drives him into a fit of rage. Picking up a club, he brutally bashes her across the head, killing her. The dead woman's spirit leaves her body and travels into the underworld. 9500 BCE During the reign of King Orin I, the face of Atlantis changed forever. A massive earthquake ripped across the continent killing untold millions of people. However, many Atlantean scientists had predicted such a catastrophe and warned Orin. The King constructed large force shields, which protected several major cities from the devastation including Tritonis and Poseidonis. Nothing however, could prevent the entire continent of Atlantis from sinking permanently into the sea. Eventually, King Orin's scientists are able to develop a serum that allows the Atlanteans to survive breathe underwater and survive the oceanic pressure. 8000 BCE ]] This was the approximate time era of the Cro-Magnon boy known as Kong. The exact years of Kong's activity are unknown, but it is said that he lived some four to ten-thousand years before the common era. Kong was born the son of the woman Attu and the tribal chief Trog the One-Eyed. The tribe's shaman, Magl, took note of the infant's blond hair and likened him to a mighty warrior from ages past named Kong. Believing that her child housed the spirit of this great warrior, Attu named him Kong. Ystina was born. Ystina (pronounced Yoo-stee-na) was later a female admirer of Sir Galahad of the Round Table who disguised herself as a boy named "Ystin" to be close to him. 7000 BCE When Shazam was a young boy, some 9000 years ago, he was chosen by six long-since forgotten gods to become their champion! 5000 BCE The first recorded whereabouts of the mighty sorcerer now known as Felix Faust. He appeared in the legendary African empire of Kor. The king of Kor was Nommo, the prime wizard of his time and the guardian of the mystic power called the Flame of Life. The evil sorcerer battled Nommo, attempting to use the Flame's power to his own corrupt ends. Nommo then called the Flame of Life into himself, defeating the sorcerer by banishing him to another dimension. 4000 BCE Members of the Oan race crash land on Earth somewhere in Northern Mesopotamia and are worshiped or mistaken for the Anunnaki, the gods of the Sumerian and Babylonian Empires. 2030 BCE In 2030 B.C., the Egyptian deity Anubis rewarded his most devoted follower, the mad priest Khalis, with a gift, the Amulet of Anubis, holding part of the god's own power. In the following years, Khalis used the Amulet to take mental control of a legion of Nubian slaves and made them build "the mightiest of pyramids" to honor Anubis. However, when Nabu the Wise, a Lord of Order in human form who served various Egyptian Pharaohs, discovered the actions of Khalis, he was not pleased. With a wave of his arm, Nabu freed the slaves from the priest's spell and let them have their revenge on Khalis. As Khalis was buried, Nabu took the Amulet as his own. 2000 BCE Zeus and his allies got to war with the Titans, the first generation of the Olympian gods, overthrowing them and casting them into Tartarus. Zeus and his brothers cast lots for creation, Zeus takes the heavens, Poseidon the seas and Hades takes control of the underworld. 1812 BCE When Ragman was temporarily trapped in the limbo dimension of his own cloak, he met the soul of an ancient Centurion working off his crimes. This man, Marcus Liberius, first saved him from the beating several other of the murderous souls were giving Rory. Marcus reveals that the cloak was actually the "Great Collector Artifact", which has been in existence in many forms since the time of Abraham. Ragmen in Rory's line have been in action since 1812 BCE. 1279–1230 BCE Circa 1200 BCE, Shazam became a high priest to the pharaoh Ramses II of Egypt. As the wizard grew older, he sought a champion worthy to inherit his powers. The young prince Teth-Adam of Kahndaq (Ramses' son) impressed the wizard with his fairness and decency. But before Shazam could bestow his powers, his daughter Blaze made a deal with the god Set. When Teth-Adam spoke the name "Shazam," instead of gaining the wizard's powers, he was blessed with the power of seven Egyptian gods: Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton and Mehen. Thus, though Adam speaks the name "Shazam," he does not draw power from the wizard. Teth-Adam served Egypt for many years, but this duty drew him away from his wife and children in Kahndaq. While he was away, the mad priest, Ahk-ton ravaged Kahndaq and killed Adam's family. The priest was powered by the "Orb of Ra". Adam could not apprehend Ahk-ton, so he entombed his family and returned to the court of Ramses. There he served as Egypt's champion alongside another great wizard, Nabu. Mighty-Adam was a success as a hero for Egypt, but his service kept him away from his wife, Shiruta, and his sons Gon and Hurut. ]] Adam's homeland was destroyed and his family killed by the evil priest Ahk-Ton using the Orb of Ra. A disparaged Adam continued to serve in Rameses' court, and allied himself with Prince Khufu (later Hawkman). At this time, he met three travelers from the future: Hawkgirl, Mr. Terrific, and Captain Marvel, who has the powers of Shazam in his own time. Adam felt relieved that his legacy would continue through Marvel, and thought highly of his future counterpart. With the help of these visitors and the wizard Nabu, Adam was able to capture Ahk-ton, whom he killed as retribution for murdering Adam's family. Adam returned to Khandaq and forcefully overthrew the government present there, and appointed himself ruler. The wizard Shazam was made aware of all of these events and, thinking Adam had been corrupted by Blaze, unleashed a powerful spell. He trapped Adam's soul and powers within a powerful scarab rendering Adam's de-powered body, now several hundred years old, into a withered corpse. Shazam then buried both the body and the scarab in the tomb of Rameses II, where he had planned for it to remain for all eternity. In death, the former hero was referred to as "Khem-Adam" ("Black Adam"). Disillusioned by what he perceived as Adam's betrayal, Shazam went several millennia before appointing a second champion to fight evil in his name. Prince Khufu :Prince Khufu lived during the reign of Ramesses II in the 19th dynasty of ancient Egypt. Khufu believes that his ka, or soul, will not journey on to the land of the afterlife. Rather, his soul and that of his betrothed, Chay-Ara, are fated to remain in the mortal world. :As prophesied by the wizard Nabu, a space ship landed in Egypt. Prince Khufu, Nabu, and the champion Teth-Adam search the desert, finally coming across the remains of a Thanagarian ship styled with a hawk-like motif. Nabu casts a spell translating the strange language of the female space traveler. Just before dying, she whispers the words, "Nth Metal", the name of the substance that powered the downed ship. :Teth-Adam lifted the ship back to Khufu's palace, where it was studied inside the Temple of Horus at Erdu. The remaining Nth metal was examined, and its most obvious property proves to be its ability to negate gravity. The remaining sample from the ship is melted and used to create several remarkable devices, including a scarab which allows Khufu to fly, a deadly knife, and a battle glove referred to as the Claw of Horus. However, the metal also strengthens the souls of Khufu and Chay-Ara, binding them together in their love and imprinting them with the collective knowledge of Thanagar. Although the villainous priest Hath-Set murders the two with the knife of Nth metal, their souls live on in the mortal plane. They are reincarnated over many lifetimes, always finding true love in each other. However, they are cursed to be repeatedly killed at the hands of a reincarnated Hath-Set. 1200 BCE Circe was a princess of Colchis, but according to her own words, her subjects objected to her killing her weak husband. Driven out of the kingdom, she found refuge on a small island Aeaea and began to accumulate considerable magical power--but it was limited to the island. She used the Sirens to lure seafarers to the island. A convocation forms in the palace of Zeus on Mount Olympus. Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt petitions Zeus to create a new race of warrior women – a race that will help to lead mankind back towards faithful worship of the Gods. Ares, the God of War, believes this plan to be pitiful and will only serve to weaken the vitality of the Gods. Zeus has no interest in the idea at all, and leaves the chamber, allowing the other Gods to decide the issue amongst themselves. Artemis addresses Zeus' wife Hera and asks for her blessing in this endeavor. Hera warns her to tread lightly, and to never again ask her to take sides against her husband. Artemis gathers several Gods sympathetic to her cause together including Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hestia and Athena. Without Zeus' knowledge, they book passage across the River Styx to the Cavern of Souls. The Cavern of Souls represents the womb of Gaea the Earth-Mother and is a swirling maelstrom of disembodied spirits. The Gods pool their resources, extracting the souls and reincarnating them on Earth. On the shores of Greece and the Aegean Sea, the spirit light of thousands of women are reborn as a warrior race of Amazons. One spirit however, is not reincarnated and remains behind in the Cavern of Souls. Athena notes that this one has a special destiny, and that her time of rebirth has not yet come. Athena addresses these newly born Amazons and tells them that they are a chosen race, born to lead humanity in the ways of virtue. Athena selects Hippolyte to serve as Queen of the Amazons, with her sister Antiope acting at her side. Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, forges them a great city and the Amazons live in prosperity for centuries. 1000 BCE A race of women called the Amazons are created by five of the Goddesses of Olympus to teach peace to mankind. Feeling threatened by their existence, Ares convinces Herakles and his friend Theseus of Athens to seduce the Amazons' two queens, Hyppolita and Antiope. Herakles then enslaves the Amazons, steals Hyppolyta's girdle, and departs. Hippolyta frees the Amazons and they massacre Herakles army. Antiope then leads an army on Athens, and Theseus, unaware or repenting of what happened, asks Antiope to become his queen, which she accepts. However, his wife Adriane, prompted by Circe, murders Antiope. Theseus and Pythia, Antiope's daughter, believe the other is responsible, and Theseus banishes the Amazons from Athens. The Goddesses declare that the Amazons have failed in their mission, and exile Hyppolyta's faction to Themyscira. Pythia's faction renounces the Gods of Olympus and found the city of Bana-Mighdall. The young Atlantean Gamemnae is left to die for her blonde hair. Surviving, she becomes a sorceress capable of absorbing the power of others, and raises Atlantis from the ocean, turning them back into air breathers and appointing herself Queen. When Atlanteans from the future arrive to escape an enemy, Gamemnae enslaves them and imprisons their king, Arthur, trapping him in a water-like form. She discovers his comrades in arms will soon arrive and rescue the Atlanteans. Gamemnae assembles a similar group, the League of Ancients, from all over the world, who eventually battle Arthur's friends and kill them. Betrayed by Manitou Raven over her ruthless methods, Arthur is freed and re-sinks Atlantis, breaking Gamemnae's air breathing spell and killing her in the process. ---- AD 6th Century ]] conjures the demon, Etrigan]] This was the time of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Arthur was king over the territory known as Camelot. His greatest asset, was his court sorcerer, the wizard Merlin. Merlin and his guardian demon, Etrigan defended Camelot against the forces of the evil witch, Morgaine le Fey. Another of Merlin's allies was Sir Justin Arthur, more commonly known as the Shining Knight. Camelot eventually fell when a time-displaced Swamp Thing took root beneath the land, and grew forth, bringing the castle of King Arthur down to the ground. ]] ]] 1400 AD The man who would be known as Ra's al Ghul is born to a tribe of nomads in a desert somewhere in Arabia, near a city whose inhabitants' ancestors have journeyed to the Arabian Peninsula from China. Ra's is interested in science from an early age. Unable to learn any science living as a nomad, he abandons his tribe to live in the city, where he can conduct his scientific research. He becomes a physician and marries a woman named Sora, the love of his life. He eventually discovers a naturally occurring solution known as a Lazarus Pit, which he uses to heal a dying prince. However, the prince is driven insane and kills Sora, while the king blames Ra's for the murder and buries him alive. Freed by the son of a former patient, Ra's reunites his tribe and they massacre the city, killing the king and his son. Ra's then takes his name and forms the organization known as the Demon, intent on keeping balance between man and nature.Batman: Birth of the Demon 17th Century Darkseid encounters the Green Martians, and learns of their belief that the will is a "Life Equation". Darkseid theorizes that an Anti-Life Equation must exist as well, and makes efforts to gain it. In an effort to buy time, he negotiates with Highfather Izaya to end the war between Apokolips and New Genesis. To seal the deal, the rulers of the two worlds exchange sons: Izaya gives his son to Darkseid, while Darkseid gives his son Orion to Izaya. Izaya's son, named Scott Free, rejects the teachings of Darkseid and Granny Goodness, while Orion takes to teachings of New Genesis becomes forever opposed to his father. 18th Century The Founding Fathers are at Liberty Hall in Philadelphia. After they sign the Declaration of Independence, some of the men—including Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, and Thomas Jefferson—meet in secret. They gather around a table, and the alchemist Taylor Hawke gathers 13 tokens and creates a spiritual embodiment of America. The tokens merge and form a small talisman. The 13 men agree to protect the talisman and the secret of its existence.''Spectre'' Vol 3 37 19th Century 1803 An amendment to the US constitution to allow meta-humans to protect their identities even when testifying in court is proposed by Congress and eventually ratified by the requisite three-fourths of state legislatures as the 12th amendment.The Flash Vol 2 #135 (The real world 12th amendment changed the procedure for electing the President and Vice President. It was proposed December 9, 1803 and ratified June 15, 1804) 1863 May 2nd: Confederate cavalry soldier Jonah Hex mistakes General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson for an enemy soldier and shoots him. Jackson dies from his injuries eight days later.Jonah Hex v.1 #37; supplemented by historical record. 1867 Young Cyrus Gold witnesses the murder of his unscrupulous father at the hands of a rival mobster. His body is tossed into Gotham Harbor. 1872 November (early): Jason Blood and Otto von Hammer hire German mercenaries to raid the home of Lazarus Lane in the hopes of seeing the power of the Claw of Aelkhünd. 1888 Jack the Ripper murders several women in the Whitechapel area of London. It is believe that the Ripper is possessed by a demon named Calibraxis.Historical Record; ---- World War I World War I, also known as the Great War and "The War To End All Wars," was a global military conflict which took place primarily in Europe between 1914 and 1918. More than nine million soldiers and civilians died. The conflict had a decisive impact on the history of the 20th century. Early in the War A young Adolf Hitler, still a corporal in the German Army, along with Stalin and a young Asian man, visited Anton Arcane during his early experiments in re-animating the dead.''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #83 April 6, 1917 The United States entered the war. In August of that same year, the demon Etrigan played a gruesome part in the third Battle of Ypres. At this time, the Demon manipulated Jason Blood's memories of the incident, as well as that of many other horrible deeds that the Demon has committed across the centuries. Demon (Volume 3) #0 1935 Doctor Occult begins his crusade against supernatural misteries. Dawn of the Superheroes: The Golden Age 1938 Lee Travis becomes The Crimson Avenger, regarded as the first of the many subsequent "mystery men" that would soon populate the American landscape. Jason Garrick is exposed to fumes that accelerate his metabolism and give him superhuman speed, which leads him to become the Flash. 1939 Alan Scott discovers the Starheart and uses its powers to become the Green Lantern. Framed for the murder of his mentor, Ted Grant becomes the costumed hero Wildcat. After being murdered, police officer Jim Corrigan becomes the host of the Spectre. Khufu and Chay-ara are reborn as Carter Hall and Shiera Saunders. Eventually reuniting, they become Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Darrel Dane develops a serum which endows him with the ability to shrink his size, and he begins his career as Doll Man. 1940s Strange happenings affects Johnny Thunder's life. Unknown to him, he begins to summon the Thunderbolt. Chemical Rex Tyler develops the Miraclo Pill and becomes Hour-Man. After struggling physical training, Al Pratt becomes the first Atom. Kent Nelson finishes his mystical training under Nabu and becomes Doctor Fate. Justice Society of America become the first assemblage of "mystery men" and serve as an inspiration to all that follow. 1941 The United States government collaborated with all branches of the armed forces to create a special program specializing in psychological warfare. Their program became known in covert circles as Project M. 1947 Jay Garrick marries Joan Williams; fights Fiddler, Thinker and Shade in the same night... and then sleeps. Modern Era Secret Origins: The Silver Age The planet Krypton explodes, and the Kryptonian people wiped out save a small group of survivors in Kandor. Jor-El, a scientist who predicted the explosion, sends his young son Kal-El away in a rocket, which carries him to Earth. Discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent, they take him and name him Clark Kent, teaching him where and when he should use his powers, paving the way for him to become Superman. Returning home from a late night movie, Thomas and Martha Wayne are murdered in a mugging gone wrong before their son, Bruce Wayne, who vows to avenge their deaths, beginning his journey to become Batman. Hippolyta of Themyscira fashions a daughter, Diana, from clay. She is eventually sent out into Man's World known as Wonder Woman. Police scientist Bartholomew Allen is bathed in chemicals from a rack struck by lightning, connecting him to the Speed Force. He becomes the second Flash. Hal Jordan is selected by Abin Sur's power ring to become the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. The Atlantean wizard Atlan sires a son, Orin, with an Atlantean woman. Born with blonde hair, he is abandoned out of superstition. A fisherman named Thomas Curry finds him and raises him as Arthur Curry. Arthur eventually learns of his heritage and becomes Aquaman. Pulled through time and space in a teleportation accident, J'onn J'onzz, the last Green Martian, arrives on Earth. He assumes the human identity of John Jones and later, the superhero identity the Martian Manhunter. Millionaire Oliver Queen is thrown off his private yacht and spends some time on a deserted island, developing his archery skills. After returning to civilization, he becomes the vigilante Green Arrow. Deciding the time has come for a new champion, Shazam selects the orphaned Billy Batson as the recipient of his power, transforming the child into the adult Captain Marvel. Alexander "Lex" Luthor forms LexCorp, which becomes the driving force of the Metropolis economy. Batman disrupts a robbery at the Ace Chemical Processing Plant. Through a series of still unconfirmed events, one of the criminals is forced to swim through a vat of chemicals, altering his body. Driven completely insane, the man becomes known as the Joker. The Justice League of America follow in the footsteps of the JSA. The Teen Titans, composed of several sidekicks of the JLA, is formed. Agamemno, a cosmic being almost as old as the universe itself, recruits Earth's deadliest villains as the Injustice League, prompting almost all of Earth's heroes to unite for the first time to defeat them. After years of trying, Scott Free is able to escape from Apokolips, making his way to Earth. He succeeds Thaddeus Brown as escape artist Mister Miracle, soon joined by his lover Big Barda. Darkseid discovers that humans contain a portion of the Anti-Life Equation in their minds, and begins efforts to conquer the planet, quickly finding opposition from Superman and the JLA. Crisis on Infinite Earths After eons of inactivity, the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor awaken, with the Anti-Monitor beginning his efforts to consume the New Earth Universe. Fallen heroes The superhero community is devastated when Doomsday kills Superman.Superman (Volume 2) #75 Four individuals (Man of Steel, Superboy, the Last Son of Krypton, and the Cyborg Superman) subsequently appear and claim to be Superman before Superman returns. Batman is defeated and temporarily paralyzed by the villain Bane. Jean-Paul Valley assumes the mantle of the Bat and defeats Bane, only to descend to madness and force Wayne to reclaim it. Driven mad by the Cyborg Superman's destruction of Coast City,Superman (Volume 2) #80 Hal Jordan becomes a host to Parallax, wipes out all the Guardians save Ganthet, and destroys the Green Lantern Corps.Green Lantern (Volume 3) #49 Kyle Rayner becomes the last Green Lantern in the Universe.Green Lantern (Volume 3) #50 Zero Hour After the original Earth-One Crisis on Infinite Earths, it quickly became clear that Harbinger's claim that only a single Earth and history existed was untrue. First there was the Pocket Universe and the all the variant timelines seen during Armageddon 2001 which since Barry Allen had still faced Professor Zoom from the 25th century and Abra Kadabra from the 64th century the timeline of the DC universe should have been "set" well past 2001. Soon afterwards, Coast City was devastated by Cyborg Superman and Mongul. Hal Jordan was driven mad with grief, driven over the edge by the callous behavior of the Guardians of the Universe, he destroyed both the Guardians, and the Green Lantern Corps. After absorbing their powers, he took on a new identity. Calling himself Parallax, Hal would later use his newfound powers to tighten the loop of time that Krona had created to collapse reality, and rewrite it from the Big Bang forwards. Past, Future and Present were all almost completely obliterated by Jordan's machinations, complicated by the intervention of Extant, another temporal villain intent on recreating the world in his own image. Superman and Metron rallied a large grouping of heroes, some from unfamiliar timelines, and attempted to combat the threat. Waverider of the Linear Men, powered by the Timestream itself, was killed by Extant. But after Parallax had put Extant out of the way himself, a new Waverider was created from an alternate counterpart, and the last few remaining heroes were gathered at Vanishing Point, outside of time, to stop Parallax. When they confronted him, they were joined by the Spectre, who fought Parallax to bring him to justice for the billions of deaths he had caused by wiping out existence. Waverider had Captain Atom, the Ray, Superman and Darkstar help him absorb the energies used in the fight, which he channeled entirely into the young Damage. After Green Arrow was forced to kill Parallax, the Spectre finished Damage off by overloading him with even more energy. Damage had absorbed as much as he could physically take, and released all of it in a surge of cosmic and biblical power, which was able to reboot the entire universe, functioning as a new Big Bang. The entire time-stream was restored naturally, albeit with subtle differences. The Final Night An alien refugee by the name of Dusk crash-landed in Metropolis' West River on Earth to warn the planet of the coming of an entity known as a Sun-Eater. As its name implied, this artificially created black hole was en route to Earth to literally consume Earth's sun. Parallax entered the sun and absorbed all of the energy from the supernova blast. He then re-channeled the radiation, as well as his own green energy to reignite the star thus saving all of Earth. The effort proved too much for even one as powerful as himself, and Parallax died at the heart of the sun. No Man's Land Following two viral outbreaks and a massive earthquake, Gotham City is placed outside of the United States and declared a "No man's land". For a year, the remnants of the GCDP and the Batman family are hard-pressed to maintain what order is left. Lex Luthor uses his financial and political influence to bring Gotham back into the United States, which results in his subsequent election at President of the United States. Hypertime Rip Hunter of the Linear Men discovered that the alternate timelines seen during Zero Hour were due to Hypertime. Because of his fellow Linear Men's obsession with "one true" timeline Hunter kept his discovery a secret. However, in one of these Hypertime futures a being called Gog began traveling bach through time one day at a time continually killing Superman. In an effort to stop Gog's mad rampage through time Rip Hunter put together a hypertime arsenal disguised as thematic window dressing for the Planet Krypton restaurant. The heroes of the present and of the hypetime future Gog came from used the arsenal to defeat Gog and reveal to them the existence of hypertime. Later, it would be revealed that the Earth-One like Superboy that appeared during Zero Hour had been from a hypertime reality and there were hypertime versions of Earth-Three, Earth-S, and various other Pre-Crisis worlds. Our Worlds at War Imperiex-Prime launches his quest to create a new universe by starting a big bang at Earth. The Luthor administration allies with Darkseid of Apokolips, Brainiac 13, and a reluctant Justice League to counter Imperiex. Brainiac 13 betrays the alliance and absorbs Imperiex's energy for himself, but Lex Luthor and Darkseid open a temporal boom tube and Superman pushes Warworld (hosting Brainiac 13 and Imperiex's consciousness) to the Big Bang, where they are destroyed. Identity Crisis Sue Dibny, wife of the Elongated Man, is murdered, her body horribly burned. The super-hero community rallies to find the murderer. Mid-Nite and Terrific, along with Batman, separately realize that Sue was murdered by someone with access to the technology of the Atom, Ray Palmer. (Palmer's technology grants him the ability to shrink himself to subatomic size). Before they can discover whether it was Palmer or someone using his technology, Palmer learns that his estranged wife, Jean Loring, is aware of the note sent to Jack Drake (knowledge of which had been kept secret). He deduces that she was the killer. Loring asserts that she did not mean to kill Sue, nor was it her intention for Jack Drake to be killed. She argues that she sent the note and gun in order for him to protect himself and survive the attack. She tells Palmer that she undertook the plan, which included faking the attempt on her own life, in order to bring Ray back into her life. Palmer realizes that she is insane, and Loring is committed to Arkham Asylum. JLA/Avengers The JLA encounter beings from another universe as heroic as they are. JLA: Syndicate Rules not only heavily implies that the events of JLA/Avengers are in New Earth continuity but states that New Earth "is settling into new and different patterns" due to a "cosmos wide change". Green Lantern: Rebirth Kyle Rayner evolves into Ion, and uses his new powers to recreate the Guardians of the Universe and the Central Battery. Kyle discovers the truth about Parallax, who reemerges, and is removed from Hal Jordan's soul. Jordan is resurrected, and the Green Lantern Corps is reborn. Infinite Crisis After the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths, it is shown that Alexander Luthor, Superboy-Prime, and Superman and Lois Lane who entered the "heaven" do not end up very pleased. Alexander Luthor schemed to manipulate Superman of Earth-Two into destroying the current Earth to bring back a better Earth-Two. Superboy-Prime became a force for evil. Using the Anti-Monitor's corpse, Luthor creates a number of worlds searching for the "perfect one". His efforts fail, and Lois Lane of Earth-Two dies, causing Kal-L of Earth-Two to defect to the heroes of Earth. Superboy is killed destroying the Anti-Monitor tower. The Secret Society of Super-Villains launches an assault on Metropolis, but are defeated by the heroes of Earth. Superboy-Prime attempts to destroy the universe by destroying Oa, but Superman and Kal-L manage to defeat him by flying through Rao and crashing on Mogo, but at the cost of Kal-L's life; Prime is taken into the custody of the Green Lantern Corps. Superman is depowered, while Batman decides to retraces his steps to purge himself of his demons, and Wonder Woman tries to find her way after being forced to kill Maxwell Lord. Destabilized without a host, the Spectre is driven on a rampage against magic, at the suggestion of Eclipso (now in Jean Loring). During his rampage, the Spectre destroys Atlantis, terrorizes Khandaq, and kills Shazam. Finally, the Presence takes notice when Nabu is killed, forcing the Spectre into recently murdered Gotham Cop Crispus Allen. Because of the Spectre's actions, the Tenth Age of Magic begins, where the books of Magic are rewritten. The only surviving Lord of Order is Amethyst, while the only surviving Lord of Chaos is Mordru. According to Black Adam, a total of 5,079,432 people died during the Crisis. 52 A year without Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, but a not year without heroes. It is revealed that the remaining Earths created by Alexander Luthor collapsed back together, combining historical remnants to form one New Earth. However, the single universe was too small to contain the energy inside it and it began replicating though hypertime - into 52 identical Universes, a new Multiverse. Bruno Mannheim reforms Intergang, now with a religious connotation in the Crime Bible, a book dedicated to the worship of Cain and Darkseid. Chang Tzu captures various mad scientists on Oolong Island and uses them to raise the Four Horsemen of Apokolips. Black Adam forms a coalition of nations opposed to the perceived American "monopoly" on metahumans, called the Freedom of Power Treaty, which illegalizes American metahuman activity in those sovereign nations. However, after Intergang tries to bribe him with a young Adreanna Tomaz, he sets her free, and falls in love with her. He grants her the powers of the goddess Isis, and they soon rescue her brother Amon, who is granted some of Black Adam's power, becoming Osiris, forming a "Black Marvel Family". Seeing him as a threat, Intergang and Chang Tzu unleash the Four Horsemen on Kahndaq, killing Isis and Osiris. World War III World War III was a worldwide metahuman conflict which lasted for only one week. Precipitated by the mass slaughter by Black Adam in Bialya, which resulted in millions of deaths, the conflict raged over the surface of the Earth. Eventually, the combined forces of the JSA, Captain Marvel, China's Great Ten, Martian Manhunter, and other heroes stopped Black Adam's rampage. One Year Later The Justice League of America is reformed following Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman's return to action. At their urging, Green Lantern Alan Scott, Flash Jay Garrick, and Wildcat Ted Grant reform the Justice Society of America, in an attempt to set an example for the growing metahuman population. Members of the Legion of Super-Heroes initiate a complex plan to capture the life-force of an unknown individual within the Speed Force, working against their former ally Superman and the two superhero groups. The Legionarries succeed without fatalities, inadvertently bringing Wally West and his family back to Earth. At the same time, Bart Allen, who had assumed the mantle of the Flash, was killed by Inertia and the Rogues. Inertia is captured by West and deprived of all speed, forced to stare at statues of Bart in the Flash Museum. The Rogues hit the top of the superhero community's most wanted lists. Countdown to Final Crisis The Source initiates the Death of the New Gods. Black Adam gives his powers to Mary Marvel, who is tempted by Darkseid and Eclipso. Operation: Salvation Run initiated by rogue members of Checkmate, with disastrous results. Sinestro Corps War Sinestro, with the help of the resurrected Anti-Monitor, rallies the universal forces of terror in the service of fear and unsuccessfully attempts to invade Earth. Ion is removed from Kyle Rayner, and he is infected with Parallax, though Hal Jordan is able to help free him. The Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps battle the Sinestro Corps, with Jordan and Rayner defeating and capturing Sinestro, while John Steward and Guy Gardner drop Warworld with its Yellow Central battery on the Anti-Monitor, who is then thrown across the universe by Superman-Prime. The events of the War result in the creation of various new Lantern Corps and the beginning of the War of Light. The Guardians exile Ganthet and Sayd for insisting that the War of Light is imminent, and they in turn form the Blue Lantern Corps to assist the Green Lanterns in the coming "Blackest Night". Meanwhile, the Anti-Monitor crashes on Ryut in Sector 666, where he is imprisoned by the Guardian of Death—inside a Black Lantern. Trinity Morgaine le Fey and Edward Nashton try to replace the Trinity of Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman but their spell is corrupted when Despero shown to be really Kanjar Ro. This causes New Earth's history to become distorted and warped from the McCarthy hearings forward resulting in the creation of the Justice Society International and an absence of a Justice League. In an effort to gain control a Dark Arcana was created but was countered by the Justice Arcana. However this fighting further disrupted history until Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman were convinced to return from what would become Earth-1 and restore the original history. How faithfully they restored New Earth's history is unknown. Final Crisis The New Gods continued their war in Heaven. And the God of Evil won. Now armed with the Anti-Life Equation, Darkseid set out re-birthing himself and his followers on Earth, unleashing the Equation on the people of Earth and corrupting many heroes and villains, corrupting space and time around him. At the same time, Mandrakk the Dark Monitor awakens, and prepares to feed on the multiverse, only to be defeated by Superman. Batman manages to shoot Darkseid with a radion bullet, but is lost in space and time through the Omega Sanction in the process. A resurrected Barry Allen leads the Black Racer to Darkseid, who takes him. Building a Miracle Machine, Superman is able to restore New Earth and the multiverse to the state it was at before Darkseid's rebirth, while Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps kill Mandrakk. Darkseid was defeated and his unattended allies the Monitors were removed from their powers and the people of Earth are all reborn with knowledge of the 52 multiverse. Though some of the Monitors were reborn within their individual universes. It remains to be seen how many changes have come to newly renamed "Earth-Zero" and its history and peoples from the events of this "Final Crisis". Battle for the Cowl Following the supposed death of Batman, the Gotham underworld erupts in violence as Two-Face and the Penguin fight for dominance, while a new Black Mask makes a shadowy bid for power. Nightwing and Robin are forced to seek outside help to stem the tide, but must deal with Damian al Ghul, who has been placed in their care. At the same time, Jason Todd dubs himself Batman and begins using lethal force against criminals. After defeating Jason, Dick Grayson assumes the mantle of the Batman and makes Damian his new Robin, intending to offer Tim Drake the role of Nightwing. Unable to accept all the changes, Tim leaves Gotham City in a desperate hunt to find Bruce Wayne, convinced he is still alive. Blackest Night With the Seven Lantern Corps fighting each other, Black Hand kills himself and is resurrected as the first Black Lantern, which causes the Black Lantern on Ryut to release millions of Black rings to form the Black Lantern Corps. Once their power levels reach 100.00%, the Power Battery uses Black Hand as a link between Earth and the Land of the Unliving, allowing Nekron to enter the Earthly plane, killing the heroes who had escaped death save Hal Jordan and Barry Allen. As the Lantern Corps unite to stop Nekron, Jordan bonds with the Entity to resurrect his fellow heroes, who in turn resurrect Black Hand, destroying the Black Lantern and severing Nekron's link to Earth, at the same time resurrecting twelve individuals. Brightest Day In the aftermath of Blackest Night, the twelve resurrected individuals try to get their life in order, and the hero community tries to find out the reason for a mysterious white lantern appearing in New Mexico. Soon, they are given "labors" by the light, and only be following the orders of the white light can they truly get their lives back. Convergence Despite being erased by Flashpoint, New Earth was allowed to continue to exist thanks to it being taken by Brainiac. | PointsOfInterest = Continents *Atlantis is the name of a continent located in the North Atlantic Ocean and represents one of the earliest and most highly advanced cultural societies on Earth. Untold millennia ago, groups of pilgrims settled in the greater Atlantean region establishing twelve distinctive communities, a few of which evolved into the city-states now known as Poseidonis and Tritonis. Many believe that the original twelve settlements represented the twelve signs of the Zodiac. Countries * Bialya is located in the Middle East north of Iran and Saudi Arabia. During the Cold War, the country was little more than an arid desert, with a small struggling populace. Captain Nathaniel Adam spent some time stationed in Bialya some time prior to volunteering for the "Captain Atom Project". * Del Canto, in South America, was a dictatorship which used metahuman enforcers to suppress dissent, during the administration of Victor Blasco. * Diabloverde * Dinosaur Island * Hasaragua * Kahndaq is an Arab country on the continent of Africa located between Egypt and Jordan. It is ruled by the antihero Black Adam, and is one of the countries that spearheaded the Freedom of Power Treaty. Its capital city is named Shiruta. At least one of its official languages is Arabic. * Kravia * Oolong Island is a remote region previously dominated by the mutated scientist known as Chang Tzu. Used as a base of operations for criminal geniuses, it became a haven for various intellectual minds to engage in their chosen arts.52 * Qurac held a strong anti-US policy and was a major sponsor of terrorism directed against the West. Qurac was the home base for the meta-human terrorist group the Jihad until their base was destroyed by the Suicide Squad. * Rioguay, in a remote corner of South America, was the site of Maple White Land. * Santa Bertriza, in South America, was a dictatorship which used metahuman enforcers to suppress dissent, during the administration of Paco de la Fuente. * Santa Prisca, in Latin America, is an impoverished hell-hole of tyranny, and the homeland of Bane Cities *Gorilla City is a city in Africa inhabited by intelligent gorillas. *Gotham City is a city on the east coast of the United States, home of Batman. *Metropolis is a city on the east coast of the United States, home of Superman. | Residents = * Humans * Metahumans * Atlanteans | Notes = * The above timeline describes the major events that formed the setting for DC Comics stories, known as the DC Universe. Only major fictional historical events (or those that are important to DC's major characters) are listed here. Please note that few exact dates have been given for these events, so approximations are used instead. * Note also that a sliding timescale applies to DC Comics, so that events involving their major characters can only be determined as having happened a certain number of years before whatever the current date is. For example, Zero Hour described some event dates, which were later pushed back with One Year Later and 52. * It should be mentioned that various events such Zero Hour, JLA/Avengers, and Infinite Crisis as well as hypertime and machinations by the Time Trapper caused changes in New Earth history resulting in the timeline being distorted and altered. * In theory, stories like Legion of Superheroes vol 3 #18, All-Star Squadron #60 and Legend of Wonder Woman #4 provided reasons for any differences between the merged Earth seen in and a handful of other books and DC's formal Post-Crisis DCU. * Some fans have used "Earth-Sigma" to denote the version of New Earth shown from to and suggest that it may have been a hypertime reality."Earth-Sigma" The name "Earth-0" is used for the New Earth that appears between to at least . * The merging of the New Earth and Prime Earth Supermen created a new continuity that is a mixture of New Earth and Prime Earth history. * Doctor Manhattan gives reality the name Earth-1985. | Trivia = * The term "New-Earth" was first coined by Bob Haney as the name for a make-shift planet created by Superman in . | Links = Related Articles * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Infinite Crisis * Pre-Crisis * Post-Crisis * Retcon * DC Universe * Multiverse }} fr:Nouvelle Terre